


Songes Avides

by Horune



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: #bonjourjesorsbye, Alternate Canon, CALM DOWN THE PYNCH, CDTH more like, Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, College Student Adam Parrish, DAMN BOI, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Greywaren Ronan Lynch, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Ronan Lynch's Hand Kink, Sexy Times, Some Humor, Some angst, Touch-Starved, Wet Dream, adam is horny like, calm ur hormons, i love it, lots of feelings, mais quand même, ok Hachette a fait de la merde, pourquoi personne n'a encore rien écrit en français, slowly, they're so soft about each other i'm dying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Adam commence l'année à Harvard. Ronan est resté seul aux Barns.Les relations longues distances ne sont jamais simples, surtout à 8 heures de route.Sauf quand votre petit ami est un Greywaren, et qu'il vient vous visiter pendant vos rêves ..
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Songes Avides

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, j'ai fini The Raven Cycle.  
> Puis j'ai commencé Call Down The Hawk.  
>   
> .. et j'arrêtais pas de penser à Ronan et Adam.  
> .. et je voulais réécrire un rating E.  
> .. et mes mains ont glissé.  
>   
> Oups ?  
>   
>  **Playlist :**  
> [Khushi - From Me](https://youtu.be/QKDrmUciego?list=RD8AWruiWMD1Y)  
> [TENDER - Outside](https://youtu.be/iPdJM_7CgU8)  
> [Alt-J - Tessellate](https://youtu.be/gHjnGbNBuAw)

6h30.

Le réveil sonnait déjà, mélodie générique comblant le frais matinal, ramenant la nuit passée à la réalité d’une nouvelle journée.

Le soleil perçait à peine entre les rideaux opaques de l’une des chambres du dortoir Thayer d’Harvard. Un mouvement léger dans l’un des lits, le seul occupé, quelques mèches cendrées contre l'oreiller blanc crème bougèrent doucement.

Adam Parrish ouvrit les yeux, sans se mouver, les muscles encore anesthésiés, l’esprit encore plein d’une torpeur bien trop agréable. Il déglutit, se rendant stupidement compte d’où il était en réalité, qu’il venait de commencer son cursus, qu’il avait son cours de socio dans deux heures et demie, et qu’il devait passer chercher des documents d’inscriptions pour quelque chose bien avant.

Mais difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit de concret, après le songe qu’il venait de vivre.

Pris d’un doute, il leva les draps faiblement.

 _Oh non_.

Il passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux, gêné et honteux. C’était juste un rêve, et pourtant ..

Il se renfrogna soudain, la pensée logique traversant son cerveau encore embrumé très clairement. Le réveillant mieux que n’importe quelle douche froide.

Un rêve.

C’était juste un _rêve_.

 _Oh nooon_.

Il se saisit brusquement de son portable, faisant presque tomber sa lampe de chevet au passage. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et son interlocuteur lui répondit heureusement après le troisième bip. 

« _Good morning Sunshine. Bien dormi ?_ »

La voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonner un brin moqueuse, sur la fin. Il pouvait très bien imaginer le sourire acéré qui l'accompagnait, la manière dont le bleu acier de ses yeux pétillait, sauvage et avide. Adam inspira, ferma les yeux, et compta jusqu'à trois avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait calme :

\- C'était _quoi_ ? 

Silence au bout de la ligne. 

« _Quoi,_ quoi _?_ »

Ça lui fit penser au croassement de Chainsaw, et il répondit fébrilement, son accent d'Henrietta revenant brutalement, comme quand ses émotions devenaient trop fortes :

\- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi. De _nous._ _  
_

« _Oh._ »

La suite lui confirma ce qu’il savait déjà, et lui fit complètement perdre ses moyens. 

« _Pourtant t'avais l'air d'apprécier sur le moment._ »

Adam rougit brusquement.

Parce que Ronan Lynch, Greywaren, fils d’un rêveur et fils d’un rêve, ainsi que son petit-ami depuis plus d’un an, avait cette voix sûre et amusée, celle qu'il prenait pour le taquiner, celle qu'il prenait lorsqu’il .. 

Il jappa rapidement. 

_-_ Jésus, Lynch, on ne peut pas utiliser la ley line pour _ça_ !! Puis comment .. 

Il s'arrêta brutalement. 

Parce qu’il était étonné de pouvoir le faire après la disparition de Cabeswater ? Même s'il ignorait que cela était possible, ils l'avaient fait ? Après tout, il avait déjà rejoint Ronan dans ses rêves auparavant, en transe, donc, pourquoi pas en rêve ? Il était pleinement conscient à présent de ses dons psychiques, et que la frontière entre possible et impossible n’existait pas vraiment pour eux.

 _Oh Seigneur_. 

« _Parrish._ »

La voix de Ronan retentit, à nouveau, plus douce et plus franche. C’était la voix qu’il prenait uniquement avec ceux auquel il tenait plus que tout, comme son frère Matthew.

Tout comme Adam.

« _Tu me manques._ »

Adam sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui manquait, à lui aussi. 

Il avait quitté les Barns il y avait déjà deux semaines. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de se remettre de tout ce qu’il s’était passé, de pouvoir pleinement se concentrer l’un sur l’autre, et c’était déjà la rentrée. 

Car il avait été accepté à Harvard, et Ronan était resté à la ferme, seul.

Il s’était inquiété, avec le liquide noir étrange qui coulait de ses orifices lorsqu’il ne rêvait pas, mais Ronan n’aurait jamais accepté qu’il reste à cause de lui. Harvard était son rêve, certes, mais s’il devrait choisir entre lui et Ronan, le choix était fait depuis longtemps.

La ferme lui manquait également.

Le temps qu’il avait passé au domaine des Lynches était aussi court que long, temps figé, un an ou un mois, un été ou de nombreuses saisons, il ne savait plus le dire, parce que le temps là-bas semblait tourner bien différemment.

Il pouvait le sentir en lui, ce manque rongeant, et Adam, qui était particulièrement calculateur, l’avait bien sûr pris en compte. Il savait que la distance n’allait rien changer à leur relation, mais ne s’imaginait peut-être pas à quel point l’absence physique de Ronan allait être éprouvante.

Peut-être que le rencontrer de temps à l'autre dans le monde onirique était une solution .. ?

\- _Tamquam_ , Murmura-t-il doucement, abandonnant toute résistance.

Un blanc, juste avant que Ronan ne réponde, sur le même ton :

« _Alter item._ »

_Il savait qu’il était dans le rêve de Ronan._

_Parce que c’était sa nouvelle forêt, impérieuse et solennelle, c’était ses règles mais qui se pliaient aux désirs d’Adam._

_Parce que, tout comme Cabeswater avait été rêvée auparavant par Ronan, et que Ronan aimait Adam, cette nouvelle dimension l'aimait également._

_Il déambula un instant avant de le retrouver._

_C’était un point d’eau comme près des Barns, où ils avaient l’habitude de se baigner avec Opal._

_Opal lui manquait également._

_Il se glissa dans l’eau ou Ronan se trouvait déjà, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur une pierre. Il passa une main dans son dos nu, effleurant les lignes sinueuses de son large tatouage. Y découvrant à chaque fois une nouvelle forme, comme dans un nœud du bois, comme dans un nuage._

_Cette nuit, il y découvrit un loup._

_Ronan l’embrassa, il ne parla pas, il n’en avait pas besoin. Tout l’amour de Ronan Lynch était physique, contenu dans ses plus infimes mouvements, et cela surprenait toujours Adam, que quelqu’un d'apparence si bourrue pouvait être généreux comme lui._

_Adam ferma les yeux, laissant son corps devenir perméable à tous ses moindres gestes, appréciant juste l’instant._

_Il n’oubliait jamais ce que cela pouvait faire que de se laisser aimer par lui._

6h30.

Ronan Lynch se réveilla. 

Il mit un instant à retrouver le contrôle de son corps, comme d'habitude lorsqu’il faisait apparaître un objet de ses rêves. Sauf que la langueur qui l'accompagnait était bien différente de l’accoutumée, et qu’il n’avait cette fois-ci rien ramené dans sa chambre des Barns. 

Enfin pas un objet.

Une sensation. 

Il avait ramené le goût de la peau d'Adam dans sa bouche. 

Légèrement excédé, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, désir grondant une nouvelle fois dans ses entrailles, comme un orage qui n’en avait pas eu assez de foudroyer la terre humide.

C'était frustrant. 

Ce n'était qu'une alternative, il le savait bien, ce n'était pas comme avoir le jeune homme directement avec lui, c'était un mirage ou un souvenir, c'était une échappatoire qu'il pouvait juste palper des doigts, sans la toucher réellement.

Adam lui manquait comme un poumon, il lui manquait comme quelque chose de vital, surtout parce qu’il s’était habitué à sa présence quotidienne, l’été idyllique passé à la ferme comme dans un rêve, un souvenir à présent trop concret et trop irréel pour le laisser tranquille dans la maison.

Il le voyait près du plan de travail lorsqu’il rentrait dans la cuisine, vêtu de ses vêtement à lui. Il le voyait contre la machine à laver dans la buanderie, vêtu uniquement d’un boxer. Il le voyait près de lui, lorsqu’il était en soirée devant le poêle au bois, caché en dessous d’une couverture.

Il le voyait au dessus de lui dans son lit lorsqu’il y pensait un peu trop fort, silhouette élancée parfaite et presque tangible, lorsqu’il glissait une main en dessous des couvertures, dans un geste d'apaisement désespéré.

Oui, les Barns étaient hantés par l’image d’Adam Parrish.

Et Ronan était _frustré_. 

Le téléphone sonna à côté de lui. 

Il l’avait toujours en horreur, mais faisait des efforts, parce qu’il en était obligé. C’est pour cette raison qu’il décrocha directement sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. 

« _Ronan_. » 

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu’il le sentait hypocritement désapprobateur, et parce que l’accent chantant d'Adam allumait à nouveau son bas-ventre. 

_Frustrant et injuste_.

Il était toujours étendu sur le dos, et passa, distraitement, la main sur la ligne de ses abdominaux nus, descendant jusqu’à la lisière de son training, déjà souillé par son réveil impromptu.

Il répliqua ironiquement, alors qu’il imaginait la main d’Adam à la place de la sienne.

\- Quoi t'en as encore foutu plein les draps ?

Le soupir qui lui répondit agrandit son sourire, avant d’ensuite mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour étouffer une plainte un peu trop évocatrice. Adam pouvait bien s’en rendre compte, mais ça lui plaisait bien plus comme ça.

« _.. sérieusement, si_ ça _devient une habitude, je n’aurais plus aucun bas propre avant le prochain break. Tu sais ce que ça va coûter d’aller au lavoir deux fois semaine à la longue ? Je vais t'amener toute ma lessive aux Barns et tu la nettoiera toi-même_. »

\- Viens seulement. 

Sa voix était devenue très franche, presque un peu fragile d'émotions. Mise à nu, contenant tout ce qu’il avait envie de lui dire, mais qu’il n’osait pas, parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de forcer Adam à rester près de lui.

_Reviens à la maison._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime_. 

Adam fit un petit bruit qui le fit frémir, entre un sourire et un gémissement, et il pouvait imaginer la manière dont sa bouche fine se courbait, ses sourcils épars qui s'accentuaient, formant la petite ride juste au milieu, déjà bien marquée malgré son jeune âge. 

Il pouvait voir chaque détails de ses traits fins derrière ses yeux fermés.

« _Je vais essayer. Bientôt, promis ._. »

Il raccrocha, non sans ajouter, sur le même ton voilé qu’il prenait pour lui murmurer parfois à l’oreille :

« _.. et garde-en un peu pour moi cette nuit, Lynch._ »

Ronan se finit dans un dernier mouvement sec, avant de rester un long moment sans bouger, avant de se lever pour prendre une douche. 

_Ils se retrouvaient toujours dans un semblant de forêt, comme un vague souvenir de Cabeswater._

_Ils savaient qu’ils étaient seuls, que la clairière était comme une chambre naturelle réservée pour eux. Parce que c’était le Royaume de Ronan, et qu’il l’avait décidé ainsi._

_Il était déjà entre les cuisses d’Adam, prenant le temps d’embrasser juste en dessous du nombril, admirant la manière dont ses muscles se tordaient, impatients, frénétiques. Il sourit contre sa peau, parce qu'il y avait toujours un peu de triomphe à regarder Parrish perdre ses moyens à cause de lui, parce qu'il y avait toujours beaucoup d'émerveillement devant son corps nu._

_Ronan en avait tracé des cartes pendant des nuits, mais il y découvrait toujours un grain de beauté, une cicatrice non répertoriée._

_Adam était plein de cicatrices, comme un objet cassé que l'on avait tenté de réparer du mieux possible. Adam était brisé, mais n’en était pas fragile. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il admirait en lui.  
_

_Il observa ses mains, agrippant l'herbe en dessous de lui dans un spasme brusque lorsqu'il le prit en bouche._

_Il sentit l'une d'elles caresser sa mâchoire après un instant, ses longs doigts fins s'égarant contre son cou, joueurs et légers, et Ronan grogna, électrifié._

_Il ajouta son index et son majeur dans sa bouche, les suçant presque religieusement._

_Il savait qu'il fantasmerait probablement toute la journée sur ce geste._

La bibliothèque d’Harvard était silencieuse comme à son habitude, peu de gens assis sur les tables à cette heure-ci, ce qui en faisait un endroit idéal pour se reposer en faisant semblant de travailler, ou bien pour faire le point sur sa vie.

Ici, c’était précisément pour ses deux raisons qu'Adam s'y trouvait.

Il était véritablement _crevé_ , et il _devait_ trouver une solution.

Parce que ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

Maura Sargent avait tout de suite compris de quoi il s’agissait, lorsqu’il lui avait demandé, innocemment, si ses aptitudes de Magicien pouvaient l’amener à rêver. Pas comme Ronan bien-sûr, mais s’il pouvait voyager dans les rêves des autres. Il avait cru mourir lorsqu’il avait entendu Calla s’informer, car il devait être bien-sûr sur haut-parleur :

_« Oh, il a trouvé comment passer du bon temps à distance avec le Serpent ? »_

_« Apparemment. »_

La mère de Blue l’avait toutefois rassuré, c’était parfaitement sans risque, assez impressionnant cependant. Peu en étaient capable, devant généralement utiliser la transe pour y arriver, et c’était toujours risqué, à cause de la limite de temps en dehors de son corps, et du fait de pouvoir se projeter justement là où on le désirait.

Mais si Adam pouvait contrôler ses rêves, il pouvait y rester toute la nuit sans danger.

_« Le fait que Ronan soit un Rêveur aide beaucoup bien-sûr, et tes pouvoirs sont probablement amplifiés par ta relation avec lui. »_

Calla avait ajouté, voix salace, qu’il n’en profite cependant pas de trop, elle avait connu une psychique qui en était devenue limite nympho, et Maura ajouta gaiement qu’elle avait eu l’occasion d’échanger un rêve particulièrement érotique avec Artémus, et Adam s’était empressé de raccrocher, ne désirant pas en savoir d’avantage sur la possible conception de son amie.

Il était cependant rassuré, mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

Parce que c’était généralement _lui-même_ qui venait visiter Ronan, et pas l’inverse.

Si, les deux premières fois.

Mais les désirs d’Adam Parrish semblaient complètement hors de contrôle à présent, et s’il se disait chaque matin que c’est la dernière fois, il se réveillait toujours haletant, baignant dans ses propres fluides, et courbatu comme jamais.

L’avertissement de Calla le fit grimacer.

Parce qu'il y pensait toute la journée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite en cours, échangeant des messages un peu trop suggestifs à Ronan, se dépêchant d'aller au lit, bâclant ses travaux. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre sa scolarité en danger, juste pour pouvoir s'envoyer virtuellement en l'air.

C'était en train de prendre des proportions monstrueusement grotesques.

Heureusement que son colocataire n’était jamais là, aussi. Il ne saurait pas comment il réagirait si quelqu’un le voyait, pendant qu’il _rêvait_.

_Oh nooon._

Il frotta ses mains sur ses yeux, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

Les dernières nuits avaient été particulièrement épicées, très _inventives_ , le corps d’Adam se tordant dans des angles insoupçonnés, et Ronan était créatif, comme un artiste découvrant de nouveaux médiums.

Adam ignorait si sa sanité tiendrait le coup. 

Il ignorait s’il devait faire autant de bruit en vrai, aussi.

 _Jésus Christ_.

Il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, et rencontra le ventre prospère de Fletcher. Son nouvel ami s’assit à côté de lui, lui demandant très gentiment :

\- Ça va Adam ? Tu as l’air .. Très rouge.

Adam cligna des yeux, hésitant entre répondre - _C’est parce que j'explore des facettes de ma sexualité avec mon petit ami chaque nuit dans nos rêves-_ et - _Existe-il des thérapies pour les accros au sexe onirique dans le coin ?_ -

Il opta cependant pour la troisième, bien plus crédible :

\- Lynch me manque.

L’ample visage de Fletcher s’illumina.

\- Ooooh, je comprends ! Ce n’est pas facile, pas vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l’invites pas, on est tous tellement impatients de le rencontrer, en plus.

Adam savait que ses nouveaux amis se faisait une image particulièrement erronée de Ronan, entre le cliché du fermier, du catholique pratiquant (Benjy lui avait demandé, émerveillé, comment il faisait pour être un _gay croyant_ ), du punk tatoué et du petit-ami complètement transi .. 

Mais c’était ce qu’il aimait chez Ronan Lynch.

Un assemblage de contradictions qui le fascinait, parce qu’il aimait observer les gens et les analyser, parce que depuis des années, Ronan était comme une chasse au trésor pour lui, chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas encore décelé chez lui.

Ronan était un puzzle, une poupée russe, un Ronan en cachait un autre.

Et aimer Ronan était devenu aussi simple que de respirer pour lui.

Et il commençait à suffoquer sans l’avoir concrètement à ses côtés.

\- Je devais retourner ce week-end aux Barns, mais j’avais oublié notre travail en économie .. 

Fletcher nota sans difficulté l’abattement dans sa voix. Il lui adressa quelques dernières paroles de réconfort, avant de se lever, et de le laisser avec sa tristesse teintée de vouloir.

_L’herbe était toujours aussi douce sous lui, comme un matelas vert, et les mains de Ronan étaient fermes sur ses hanches, et sa bouche était vorace, et il le sentait bien en lui, se glissant insatiablement entre ses reins._

_C’était comme avoir un masque, tout était un peu voilé, les sensations étaient vivifiantes au début, avant de s’éteindre, comme une éclipse, s’il se focalisait trop sur elles._

_C’était bon, mais ce n’était pas assez._

_La peau de Ronan sous ses ongles se marquait, mais il ne savait pas si il ramenait ses griffes dans la réalité._

_Ronan pouvait ramener des choses._

_Pas lui._

_Il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait, parce que Ronan s’était arrêté, parce qu’il essuyait ses yeux tendrement._

_Adam ?_

_Tu me manques._

Il se réveilla brusquement dans la chambre du dortoir, seul et frustré.

L’amour et le manque ne faisait jamais bon ménage.

Ronan se réveilla lui aussi brutalement. 

Les Barns étaient silencieux, comme d’habitude, mais un silence pesant, du genre à vous écraser si vous ne bougiez pas assez rapidement.

Il agita lentement ses membres, avant de cligner des yeux, le temps de s’habituer à être de nouveau dans son propre corps. Impression dérangeante à laquelle il ne s'habituerait apparemment jamais.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge, devinant l’heure dans le noir. Il était encore tôt.

Il calcula machinalement dans sa tête.

8 heures de route, en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Ce qu’il ne faisait jamais.

C’était faisable.

Il repensa aux larmes de son petit ami.

La rage et la tristesse le mordirent sauvagement.

Il aurait pu rouler 24 heures pour Adam Parrish.

Il s’habilla rapidement, se saisit des clés de la BMW, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Adam n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il pleurait. 

Ça coulait, simplement, aucun sanglots, juste des larmes. Rivières transparentes sortant de ses yeux bleu océan.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de pleurer, il se demanda un instant si ce n’était pas dû à leurs rêves communs. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer, physiquement ou mentalement, lorsqu’on avait accès à la magie.

Non, cela n’avait rien à voir avec la magie.

Son corps et son esprit étaient à cran, et il était juste en train d'éclater. 

Ronan lui manquait _beaucoup trop_.

Il lui manquait tellement que cela en devenait presque irrespirable.

Il aurait pu probablement le supporter, des années auparavant. L'ancien Adam Parrish ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, ni ses désirs. Alors quand il voyait d’autres personnes se répandre en gestes affectifs, il ne pouvait juste pas imaginer tout le bien que cela faisait. 

La seule preuve d’amour qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie, c'était les violences de Robert Parrish. 

Mais il avait grandi, au contact de Ronan. 

Il avait appris ce que faisait un câlin, une embrassade tendre, une main qui se nouait dans la sienne. Son corps s’était habitué à chercher celui de Ronan, intuitivement, naturellement, comme une évidence.

Il se nichait si facilement contre lui, sans avoir besoin de demander la permission, les doigts de Ronan s'égarant dans ses mèches désordonnés. Ils dormaient ensemble, Ronan n’était pas toujours à l’aise avec ça (il ne pouvait savoir en avance s’il allait rêver et ramener quelque chose, ni si ce quelque chose allait être inoffensif ou pas), mais son corps acceptait le poids à ses côtés comme si cela faisait partie de lui.

Il le cherchait désespérément à présent, cette chaleur, ce besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. 

Il n'aurait pas pu regretter cette tendresse auparavant, parce qu'on ne peut regretter quelque chose que l'on a jamais connu. 

C’était devenu quelque chose de vital, ce besoin d'ocytocine l'affaiblissait comme du poison. Adam se sentait comme une plante qui manquait d'eau. 

Il entendit frapper à sa porte. 

Lourdement, à en réveiller les morts. Il était 5 heures du matin, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Son colocataire qui avait oublié ses clés ? Cela semblait peu probable. Il se leva doucement, et hésita avant d’ouvrir.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu’il aperçu les bottes de combat, le jeans de marque noir, le t-shirt tank dévoilant le tatouage serpentant dans son dos.

Deux yeux bleu acier le regardaient, comme s’il était la réponse à toutes les questions qu’il pouvait se poser.

\- .. Ronan ?

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, alors que le jeune homme au crâne rasé s’était déjà jeté sur lui, le plaquant contre lui avec véhémence. Il entendit leurs deux corps crier de bonheur, de soulagement.

Parce que c’était bien lui, en chair et en os, c’était bien ses lèvres, fermes, sur les siennes, et il glapit désespérément, parce qu’il était là, il était là, il était là ..

Adam sanglota entre deux baisers, et il pu sentir que Ronan était à la limite des larmes lui aussi, le serrant avec force. Il pouvait presque sentir physiquement cette rage en lui, si habituelle qu'elle le calma instantanément, rééquilibrant ses émotions. 

Ronan Lynch était toujours en colère, et c’était vivant et impétueux, et il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu’il fut plaqué contre le mur, ravagé par la soif de l’autre, et il sentit ses côtes contre les siennes, fusionnants presque.

C’était comme une Supernova, explosant dans l’espace, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, alors que leurs vêtements tombaient sur le sol comme les feuilles en automne. 

Adam toucha tout ce qui passait à sa portée, pour sentir la peau claire et musclée de Ronan sous ses doigts, sentir qu’il était bien là, qu’ils ne rêvaient pas.

Il sentit sa bouche descendre le long de son cou. Il s’entendit respirer très fort, entendit son cœur battre très fort. Il lui murmura doucement d'attendre un instant. 

Ronan jura, frustré, mais fit ce qu'il lui dit. Adam caressa tendrement ses joues avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai rien ici .. Laisse moi aller fouiller dans les tiroirs d’Eliot avant .. ?

Ronan leva les yeux au ciel, l’air exaspéré par l’apparente stupidité de la demande, leurs corps toujours entremêlés. Prêts à démarrer au quart de tour. 

\- T'as ton Manibus nan ? 

Les sourcils d'Adam se froncèrent joliment.

\- C'est une crème pour les mains, Lynch.

\- C'est une crème que j'ai rêvé pour _tes_ mains, Parrish. 

Un ange passa.

Adam le dévisagea avec une stupeur admirative. 

Ronan Lynch, conducteur de BMW, lâcheur d'études et rêveur de lubrifiant pour ses mains. 

_Incroyablement vrai_. 

Un sourire narquois s'épanouit sur son visage, alors que Ronan se frotta agressivement contre lui, sa bouche continuant vaillamment sa route vers son oreille sourde, décrétant que le sujet était clos, car la solution était toute trouvée.

\- Seigneur, Ronan .. Ton truc avec mes mains vire à la limite du trouble obsessionnel là. 

\- Humm, continue d'être ingrat comme ça Parrish, et tu profitera pas des miennes.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, trop heureux d'être là, d'être dans cette familiarité si rassurante pour eux. Adam caressa l’arrière de sa nuque, imprimant l’idée que son petit ami venait de parcourir presque 600 miles rien que pour le voir, et il lui dit juste, d’une voix enrouée :

\- Merci d’être venu.

Ronan plongea ses yeux glacés dans les siens, et Adam savait pertinemment qu’il n’était pas là que pour le sexe, parce qu’il sentait son être contre le sien, ardent et apaisé à la fois. C’était comme avoir un fauve endormi sur ses genoux.

L’un des rares moments où le deuxième Lynch était en paix, c’était lorsqu’il était près d’Adam.

Ronan rongeait à présent le lobe de son oreille et comme à chaque fois, fut pris d’une montée de colère contre le père Parrish. Il le tuerait, s’il en avait la possibilité. Mais Adam serait triste s’il mourait, bien que le monde compterait juste un connard de moins. 

Il écarta ses pensées, se concentrant à nouveau sur l’essentiel, c’est à dire le garçon mince qu’il tenait entre ses bras, celui dont il était brutalement tombé amoureux un matin sans crier gare. 

Il n’était pas tombé, il s’était littéralement cassé la gueule plutôt, et à chaque fois qu’il le tenait ainsi dans ses bras, il remercia Dieu, parce qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. 

Il ferait tout pour prolonger ce bonheur, comme rouler à 150 km/h pendant 7 heures, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. 

Il décala légèrement sa bouche pour qu’Adam puisse entendre sa réponse, son orgueil se gonflant sur l’effet désiré de sa surprise, pleine satisfaction de son image clichée du petit-copain super cool :

\- De rien, ça faisait longtemps que j’avais pas fait un truc ouf. Je m’incruste en cours avec toi tout à l’heure aussi, au fait. 

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au études ? 

\- Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui t’intéresses, c’est tout. Heureusement que t’es pas devenu taxidermiste quand même .. Quoique ?

Adam rit une nouvelle fois, léger et simple, alors que Ronan le manœuvra habillement sur le lit défait qui devait être le sien, sourire arrogant sur le visage.

Leurs deux corps firent un bruit sourd en atterrissant sur le matelas, et Ronan marmonna quelque chose comme quoi même un mort ne trouverait sûrement pas le repos sur une couche pareille, et Adam continuait de rire, parce que c’était ce que Ronan voulait, parce que ce simple son illuminait tout sur son passage, parce qu’il ravageait l’intérieur de son corps comme un tsunami.

Ronan démarrerait une Troisième Guerre Mondiale pour ce simple rire.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, l'amusement d’Adam mourut doucement dans sa gorge, se muant en une demande pressante, quémandant, tout comme la main qui buta contre la ceinture de Ronan. 

Adam se retrouva au dessus de lui quelques instant plus tard, et il regarda avec ardeur ses longs doigts se mouver sur lui, imprimant l’image dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir l’utiliser par la suite. Il prit son poignet libre pour l’embrasser, laissant glisser sa langue entre les dunes des métacarpiens.

Il embrassa ensuite son torse nu, retraçant des lèvres les nombreuses marques sur la peau mate, admirant comme toujours le contraste avec la sienne, presque translucide, ses origines irlandaises ne l’aidant qu’à prendre des coups de soleil en été.

Il trouvait qu’Adam avait un peu maigri, son sternum saillant plus que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Ses fesses par contre étaient toujours aussi fermes, et Adam lui mordit la lèvre lorsqu’il les agrippa, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, mais c’était un encouragement à continuer, et il le savait.

Ronan trempa ses doigts dans le Manibus, et Adam rejeta la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Il savait que leur escapades oniriques n’affectaient pas son corps comme un vrai rapport, et il le sentit dès le premier contact, frissonnant. Ronan était étrangement patient, et il le laissa faire, s’introduisant gentiment en lui, tout en embrassant ses clavicules saillantes dans un geste de réconfort.

Il se souvint subitement qu’il était le seul pour Ronan, et que leur première fois avait été un peu pareille, curieusement. Ronan était l'intuitivité même, son corps à l’écoute de celui d’Adam, et ils étaient tellement confortables l’un envers l’autre que le moindre tressaillement leur servait aussi bien que des paroles.

Ronan sut comme ça que c’était suffisant, parce que le corps d’Adam était devenu très chaud, parce qu’il tremblait littéralement entre ses bras, et parce que la peau de ses ongles mordait ses épaules comme les serres de Chainsaw.

Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être émerveillé, comme à chaque fois, ce dire que tout ça était réel, qu’Adam avait envie de lui à ce point là, que l’amour qu’il lui portait était réciproque. 

C’était un miracle pour lui bien plus grand que de pouvoir faire sortir des choses de ses rêves. 

Il le bascula à nouveau sur le matelas, et Adam noua fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Ronan l’admira un instant. 

Ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux bleus qui étaient si différents des siens, comme deux oasis turquoises entre le sable de sa peau, emplis d’une chaleur avenante. Ses cheveux bruns cendrés avaient un peu poussé, en bataille sur l’oreiller.

Ronan ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu’il le pénétra.

Adam frémit, jusqu’à le recevoir enfin en entier, et le Manibus fonctionnait effectivement bien, et Ronan attendit, un long moment, avant de nicher la tête dans son cou, et Adam passa ses mains dans son dos, caressant les lignes de son tatouage, dans un geste rassurant.

Ronan ne bougeait toujours pas, il pouvait juste sentir son souffle erratique contre sa gorge, jurant doucement. Il savait qu’il voulait lui laisser le temps, parce que ça faisait physiquement un moment, mais son corps était plus que prêt, et il poussa doucement ses reins en dessous de lui pour l’encourager à bouger, le sentant aller en lui parfaitement, et il gémit faiblement. 

Ronan se décida enfin à répondre à son encouragement, et sa poigne contre ses flancs était bien plus concrète que dans ses rêves, toujours ce juste mélange de tendresse et d'agressivité. Dans cette réalité, sa bouche qui marquait sa peau laisserait un vrai tableau de roses écarlates, et il en était pleinement satisfait, tout comme son odeur mêlée à la sienne imprimait les draps.

Tout son corps se rappelait à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point il lui avait manqué, et surtout à quel point il était affamé, insatiable de Ronan. Des centaines de nuits comme celle-ci ne lui suffisait pas, il avait besoin d’une éternité, pour pouvoir le laisser le dévorer profondément.

Son bassin claqua une nouvelle fois contre le sien, et il cria plaintivement dans l’édredon, se sentant de plus en plus submergé, et il glissa une main tremblante entre ses cuisses, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une vaine échappatoire. 

Il sentit Ronan sourire contre sa peau, parce qu’il s’était rendu compte de son geste, et il lui demanda d’une voix moqueuse s’il se touchait souvent comme ça, si il lui manquait et Adam le regarda dans les yeux, tout en lui répondant très sérieusement.

Et Ronan déglutit, parce que Adam était magnifique. Parce qu’Adam tenait à lui, malgré la distance, malgré ses tourments, malgré le fait d’être un Rêveur et toutes les complications que cela engendrait.

Parce que Ronan savait pertinemment qu’il était un chemin de ronces, et qu’Adam avait consciencieusement décidé de le suivre. 

Et il se saisit alors de sa propre main pour guider la sienne, et il regarda Adam se mordre la lèvre, sourcils s’arquant presque douloureusement sous le plaisir. Il laissa leurs deux paumes unies diriger son geste, en une alternance si juste avec ses coups de reins qu’il ne tarda pas à jouir, la bouche de Ronan capturant son cri doucement.

Il le rejoignit après quelques instants, éclair blanc le dévastant furieusement, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas s’effondrer sur lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, Ronan, la tête nichée dans le cou d'Adam, et ce dernier en profita pour embrasser le haut de son crâne. Ronan claqua gentiment une main sur sa hanche, et Adam utilisa son talon pour frapper l’une de ses fesses, et il rirent faiblement, épuisés.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, et le réveil d’Adam sonna désagréablement.

Ronan lui demanda s’il avait vraiment besoin d’aller en cours aujourd’hui. Adam haussa un sourcil réprobateur, et Ronan lui répondit simplement avec un rictus narquois :

\- _Ars longa, vita brevis_.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassa, très tendrement, parce que Ronan était là près de lui, parce que l’entendre parler latin était _très_ sexy, parce que ses cours de la matinée d’aujourd’hui n’étaient pas _tellement_ importants, et parce qu'il était simplement heureux. 

Ronan laissa échapper un cri de triomphe lorsqu’il l’enjamba.

\- _Audaces fortuna juvat !_

\- _Bis repetita placent_ , rétorqua Adam, glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps.

Il se jura de stopper leur escapades oniriques à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce que rien ne valait un Ronan Lynch en chair et en os à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> .. et Adam sécha finalement une journée entière. ᕕ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )ᕗ
> 
> HAAA CDTH EST TROP BIEN !! PYNCH EST TROP BIEN !! CARPE DIEM !!!
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !  
>   
> [Expressions latines tirées d'ici.](https://dicocitations.lemonde.fr/locutions-latines/citations-latines-1.php)  
> 


End file.
